Paulet Waves
"Paulet Waves" is the fourth episode of The Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito Show written by MarioFan65 and Penguin-Lover. It was released on July 27, 2015‎. This episode focus on Esequiel, Montay, Shippo and Josesito competing in a surfing competition on Paulet Island. Characters *Esequiel *Montay *Shippo *Josesito *The Elders (Paulet Island) *Announcer *Announcer Dude *Fage *Adélie Penguin Judges *Bill the Krill (cameo) *Will the Krill (cameo) *Gentoo Penguin Sailor (minor) *Mr. Leandro (flashback) *Mr. Cristopher (flashback) *Lifeguard (flashback) *Charles Green (indirectly mentioned) Transcript (In Paulet Island, there was a surfing contest being held for four chinstrap penguins) *Announcer Dude: Hello dudes, welcome to the Paulet Island Surfing Competition! *Announcer: We have four chinstrap penguins from Chinstrap-Land ready to surf. We have many species of penguins coming here for the surfing competition. (In the rocks of Paulet Island) *Esequiel: What are they saying? *Montay: They're talking about the Paulet Island Surfing Competition. *Shippo: Cool. What did they say about us? *Josesito: Yeah. Tell us Montay. *Montay: They are talking about this event. Today chinstrap penguins are gonna surf and tomorrow. It's our turn. *Esequiel: Alright. It's like speech class when people has to take turns whatever you're next class is. *Montay: This is going to be good. Penguins around the world get to surf. *Shippo: Yes. Emperor penguins can surf too. *Josesito: This is great. *Esequiel: We can think of surfing ideas and surfing will be great! *Montay: That's so cool Esequiel. *Esequiel: Now, i can relax and enjoy all the fun i can get. *Shippo: Hey. What is that? *Josesito: I don't know. Hey, there's a penguin surfing. (A emperor penguin was surfing and going high as a bird. He landed on Esequiel's spot.) *Esequiel: Wow. *Montay: That's so awazing. *Shippo: Another Emperor Penguin in Antarctica. *Josesito: You looked familiar. Who are you? *Fage: My name is Fage. The surfing emperor penguin around here. *Josesito: Fage? Is that you? *Fage: Yes. I was younger than you and we finally get to reunite. *Josesito: *hugs Fage* Fage! You came back. *Fage: You used to be one of my students in swimming class. *Esequiel: You met him in swimming class? *Fage: Yes. I saw you at school a long time. *Esequiel: Since when? *Fage: I know why. (Flashback shows Esequiel watching Josesito swim in the swimming class) *Esequiel: Go Josesito! No more bullying for me. *Fage: When i first saw you. You were cheering for Josesito. *Montay: Yeah. You know the two adelie penguins staring? *Fage: *camera moves to Mr. Leandro and Mr. Cristopher spying on Josesito* Yes, it was Mr. Leandro and Mr. Cristopher. *Mr. Leandro: Hey Cristopher. *Mr. Cristopher: Yes? *Mr. Leandro: You know any plan that i can stop him and Esequiel? *Mr. Cristopher: No. Don't shoot them. *Mr. Leandro: Grrr... You know what i should feel to stop Esequiel for good. *Lifeguard: Hey! What are you guys doing here? *throw rocks at them* *Mr. Leandro: Cristopher! Let's get the fish out of here. *Mr. Cristopher: You're right. Run! *Fage: This is why Lenadro and Cristopher ran away from the lifeguard. (Flashback ends) *Esequiel: So. Leandro was spying at us for the whole time. *Fage: Yeah. He wanted to kill you for some reason. *Esequiel: It's my fault. I have to lose a person i like that turned bad. *Josesito: It's not your fault. Mr. Leandro caused trouble in Paulet Island a year ago before Montay and Shippo came here. *Montay: That's us. *Shippo: You know all of this? *Fage: Yes. Our turn is tomorrow and i'm surfing with you. *Esequiel: Cool! *Montay: He's surfing with us. *Esequiel: Fage, we need to train skills for the surfing competition tomorrow. *Fage: Sure. You be my guest, *Esequiel: We don't have a surfboard and we need one. *Fage: Sure. Anything that you can get feels my muscles. *Shippo: I don't know. Remember, fluffy don't float. *Esequiel: We were training a month ago to stop the skuas, we swim all the way there in Cape Adare. *Fage: At least i saw you guys running. *Esequiel: We rushed there. *Montay: How do you know? *Esequiel: It was like The Year of The Great 'Guin, we were training to fight. *Fage: Alright. The Paulet Island Surf Competition is tomorrow, just for us. *Montay: We're going to be next. *Shippo: I know we are next for the comp. tomorrow, but fighting and surfing are two totally different situations. *Fage: There's no fighting in the game. *Esequiel: I made up four surfboards by using wood. *Montay: Really? *Esequiel: It's so cool. *Montay: Yeah. It's gonna be sweet. *Josesito: I'm excited for it. *Shippo: I'm worried more for the children that are in this. *Montay: We are children, we have the best surfing skills on Earth. *Josesito: Fage, can we surf? *Fage: Sure. Let's go boys. (The penguins hold their boards to surf) *Esequiel: I'm ready by tomorrow. *Montay: Fage, where are you taking us? *Fage: We're going to the waves. *Shippo: The waves? *Fage: Yes. We're going there to train our surfing skills. *Josesito: That's nice. *Shippo: I heard the tube of a wave is the most dangerous place to be. *Montay: No ice around. That's good. *Shippo: Did you even hear what I said? *Esequiel: You know the drill? *Fage: Wait for the waves to come. *Shippo: I'd prefer to stay away from the tubes since that's the most dangerous part of the wave. It's best not to take any chances. *Fage: Okay guys. We surf. But stay away from the ice tubes. *Montay: We will. *Shippo: I'm still not so sure about the whole surfing thing. *Fage: The waves are here. (The waves show up when the background music "Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride" begin to play) *Esequiel: Come on, let's surf. *Montay: We will. (Fage and the penguins begin to surf. Esequiel surfed into the waves) *Esequiel: Much better. *Montay: Feeling relaxable. (Shippo and Josesito surfed with Fage) *Fage: Hello guys. *Josesito: Fage, i just wanted to be with you. *Shippo: You and me are both emperor penguins. *Fage: Yes we are. *Shippo: Now it's not a problem. (With Esequiel and Montay) *Esequiel: Want to see the water? *Montay: You try. *Esequiel: I will. (Esequiel looked to the water to see Bill and Will) *Bill: What is that? *Will: I don't friend. Penguins these days put their heads in the waves like teenagers. (Esequiel continue to surf) *Esequiel: Come on. Don't let the waves hit you. *Montay: Follow them. (Esequiel and Montay follow Shippo, Josesito and Fage) *Fage: Hey guys. *Esequiel: We trained good. The sunset is here. (Esequiel, Montay, Shippo, Josesito and Fage went to the end of the wave as the song ends. At night in Esequiel's Tickle Lab.) *Josesito: Hey Esequiel, we are heading home. *Montay: Tomorrow is the competition. *Shippo: We are ready for it. *Esequiel: Goodnight everyone. (Esequiel went to sleep as Montay, Shippo and Josesito left the lab. The next day.) *Esequiel: Alright, surfing time. (At the Paulet Island Surfing Competition) *Announcer Dude: Hey dudes, welcome back to the Paulet Island Surfing Competition! *Everyone: *cheers* *Esequiel: I'm back with my board. *Montay: I can see Fage there. *Shippo: Yeah, but remember what I said yesterday. It's better to be safe than sorry. *Esequiel: No, i do it on my own. *Montay: Esequiel no! *Shippo: He has a rivalry right now. *Montay: Can he at least reform? *Shippo: No, you liked him. *Montay: He can't be another Josesito since the time they were chicks. *Shippo: Come on. They're at the starting spot. *Montay: Okay. (At the starting spot) *Josesito: Hey guys. *Shippo: Nice to meet you. *Fage: We are ready to surf. *Esequiel: Can't wait. *Shippo: Safety is the most important thing to surfing along with many other things. *Fage: I hope, there's no predators in the surfing race. *Montay: I know. *Josesito: I'm ready for it. *Montay: Alright. I'm ready to surf. *Shippo: If we win or if we lose, we should face the fact that we had fun trying. Also safety is high priority as well. *Esequiel: It's just a game and there's no teams at all. *Shippo: I know, but you should still remember what I said. *Announcer: Okay everyone. It's time to begin surfing! *Fage: Here i go. *jump in the water first* *Esequiel: What? *Montay: Come on. After him. (The rest of the heroes jumped in the water) *Montay: Don't worry. We are here. *Shippo: Besides, why are we being called weird names? *Montay: There is a Fage Fan Club over there. Next to the place we are now. (The camera moves to the Fage Fan Club, with fans of Fage, cheering for him) *Fage Fan #1: Go Fage! *Fage Fan #3: You can do it! *Fage Fan #3: Don't listen to Esequiel. Be the man! (Back at the surfing game) *Esequiel: Alright. Here it goes. *Fage: Let's go. (The waves come up and the penguins begin to surf) *Announcer Dude: Look at this dudes! The game is finally starting. (In the waves) *Esequiel: Ha, ha! Take that boys! *Montay: Come on. We don't want to get hit by the waves. *Shippo: The waves are too lame. We can get to Fage. *Fage: Come on boys and my Josesito boy, you did wonderful. *Josesito: Thanks. Esequiel is cheating by the way. *Esequiel: *doing some style moves on the sky and land in the waves* Yes! Do you like it? (The Judges give Esequiel a score of 7, 6 and 9) *Announcer: Alright, check out Fage! *Fage: *feeling his muscles* Feeling strong. (The judges give Fage a score of 9, 9 and 9) *Everyone: *cheers* *Josesito: This is freaking awesome! *Shippo: I know you can't cheat. Rules are alway rules. *Montay: I remember when you said that at the soccer game at Snowy Town. *Josesito: School is back Montay. The summer is done. *Montay: Yeah. I hope it comes back without any summer school showing up. (With Esequiel and Fage) *Esequiel: I can see without any doubt. *Fage: Wowsers! Look out for the ice! *Esequiel: MOVE! (Fage and Esequiel move from the ice) *Esequiel: You agree on what i said. *Fage: You need a little tickle torture on your toes. *Esequiel: NO! I DON'T NEED A TICKLE TORMENT! *Fage: There is a adelie penguin that talks too much and live far on his trailer. *Esequiel: That was my friend. *Montay: Forget your friend. Stick with us. *Josesito: Do you have a point? *Esequiel: No! *Montay: Come on. We're beating you. *Esequiel: No. This is a ruined life. *Montay: Come on, we can do it! (The penguins surfed through the waves) *Esequiel: Alright! *Shippo: I did tell you that rules are rules. We must abide by them or bad things will happen. *Montay: Surf as you can! (The penguins surfed in high ways) *Montay: We are getting scores! (The judges give every score to the surfers) *Fage: Feeling strong than a iceberg. *Esequiel: It's freaking cool. *Shippo: This is getting nicer than i thought. *Montay: Almost to the finish. *Esequiel: It's a contest you know. *Shippo: We know this. *Fage: To the finish line! (The penguins made it to the finish line ti the end the surfing game) *Esequiel: We did it! *Montay: Esequiel, since we made it together, now we can be best friends again. *Shippo: Josesito, what are you up to? *Josesito: We're done. Nothing that we can say. *Fage: Okay, we're done! (A boat appears with a gentoo penguin sailor) *Sailor: Hey Fage, let's go. We're taking you home. *Fage: Alright. Bye everyone! (The boat ships off to Antarctica) *Announcer Dude: Wow, where did they go? *Announcer: Fage was picked up to return home. *Josesito: Well, i will never see him again. *Esequiel: Where is our prize? *Announcer: Well dudes, here comes our prizes! (A big stack of fish comes from a truck from Adélie Inventions Corp, A ice cube collection, a new rock stick for Josesito and a ice sculpture of Shippo) *Shippo: Cool. *Esequiel: What's that smell? *use his two water guns and spray at the fishes* *Montay: Wow, a big collection of ice. *Josesito: Wow, my new ice- I mean, rock stick. *Esequiel: All done. The fishes are here. Let's eat! (Esequiel, Montay, Shippo and Josesito eat the fishes as a snack) *Josesito: This is yummy! *Esequiel: You care what i care. Inlove the taste of the fishes. *Montay: Me too. *Shippo: Be careful what you wish for. (The penguins continue to eat as they can) THE END Trivia *This episode is based on the Tom and Jerry Tales episode "Endless Bummer". *This is the first episode where Esequiel's role is more of a rivalry. *The same Announcer from The Story of The Five Amigos and the Happy Peep episode "Adélie Feeding Battle" appear in this episode. **He most likely appeared in the Happy Peep Short Stuff episode "Adélie Feeding Battle (Alternate Endings)" with the same and new scenes for the alternate endings. However, this is non-canon. *Mr. Leandro and Mr. Cristopher appear in flashbacks of the episode within the events of "The Story of Esequiel the Tickle Inventor". *The Adélie Penguin Judges in this episode are not Rio, Dantel and Coach Oro that were judges of The Ultimate Snowball Fight in the Happy Peep episode of the same name. **The Judges are two males and one female. Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions Category:Episodes Category:The Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito Show Category:The Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito Show episodes